Those Eyes
by AzieGash
Summary: Is it normal to fall for the person who knows and understands you more than any other one person in the world? Is it wrong when that person is of the same gender? The confusion can tear a person apart. NarutoxGaara, Yaoi Ratd T for now, may change rating later.
1. Chapter 1

Setting: The Village Hidden in the Leaves after Pain's Assault, Hokage Tower

A dark silent and somber night gripped the Village Hidden in the leaves the night of Pain's assault. The damage, significant and extensive. The rebuilding of the village would have to commence immediately the next day. Bigger things, however, rattled the Hokage's mind. First and foremost, what to do with Naruto?

It was clear from today's fight that what the Akatsuki were truly after, was the boy. _I have to keep him from falling into their hands_ , she thought, _but how?!_ She tried to think as she reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of sake just as her office door opened. "This doesn't seem like the best moment to be drinking does it Lady Tsunade?"

She glared daggers in the direction of the door and the nin it was aimed towards cringed beneath the glare. "Cram it Kakashi, after a day like today, now's the perfect time." She stated as she popped the cork and guzzled straight from the bottle. "It's time we talked about Naruto."

"About that," Kakashi stated as he looked at his Hokage chug down the sake. "I think I have a great idea." A knowing look spread across his face. "I'm sure that our friends in the land of wind will be more than happy to help." His features softened to a knowing smile.

Tsunade thought for a moment, "our friends in the land of wind?" She wracked her brain until it clicked. A grin spread across her face. "This could work. See to it he receives his orders as soon as he comes to. By the end of the week I want Naruto to be in the Hidden Sand!"

"WHAAAT! What do you mean I have a mission already?! I should be here helping rebuild the village!" An outraged Naruto cried out. Kakashi sweat dropped as he tried to calm him down and with Naruto beating on his chest, it wasn't easy.

"Look, right now the Hokage needs you in the Hidden Sand. Your mission is to be the personal guard of the Kazekage." Kakashi paused as he saw the look on Naruto's face change immediately from outrage to contemplation.

"So, you mean I'll have to spend a lot of time with the Kazekage? So, Gaara?" A smile spread on his face as he said it, then darkened. "Why?"

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, Lady Tsunade thought it would be great for you to receive private training from another Kage." He paused as he watched Naruto's expression change from doubt to pure joy.

"You mean she wants me to get training from a Kage? Because she's considering me for next Hokage isn't she?!" His fists balled up in excitement. His face was pure joy as his eyes sparkled.

 _Oh boy_ thought Kakashi. He scratched behind his neck _. Well that was easy_. "You set off tomorrow morning and will be gone for a month. Within that time you should receive some good information while providing extra protection to their village for the Kazekage for the time. You got it?"

"Got it. I won't mess this up . I promise." Determination steeled Naruto's gaze.

Soon after Naruto began to pack and decided now would be a perfect time to take a break for some ramen. He began to think as he waited for the water to boil. _Since I'll be Gaara's personal guard and he'll be training me, I'm going to be spending a lot of time with him._ He rubbed his chin as he sat in front of his ramen cup on his small table. He proceeded to slurp the noodles as he thought deeper into it. _Gaara. Those eyes. The loneliness._ His thoughts of the old Gaara interrupted by the flashback of their most recent encounter. That beautiful moment where Gaara came back to the land of the living and the only thing that existed in that moment was them two.

He paused at that moment. He had never been more happy in his life than at that moment when he knew... he hadn't lost Gaara.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone brightly over the hot, yellow sand outside the gates of The Hidden Sand Village. The Kazekage, however, would be none the wiser. Currently, he was cramped in an office full of tomes and scrolls scattered casually across every surface. _I've forgotten what it was like to be able to see my desk,_ he thought. He looked around the mess desperately. He knew he put it in his office somewhere and now, he couldn't find it.

The sunshine came in through the window and glinted off of something shiny and green. Gaara reached towards the shiny object. _Could this be it?_ He picked up a scroll with a little green seal that resembled a leaf. His face immediately brightened. He opened the scroll and eagerly read the contents. His eyes widened and he looked at his calendar. He turned his head back to the scroll to confirm that today was the day.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE CAN'T SEE ME RIGHT NOW! DO YOU KNOW HOW FAR I CAME JUST TO SEE HIM?!" A loud and very familiar voice broke his concentration. He quickly collected his thoughts and dispersed his sand to materialize directly behind the boisterous young nin standing outside of his building.

"Who can't see you right now?," came the gruff voice behind Naruto. He paused mid-protest, arms raised with fists of righteous fury.

"Gaara!" Naruto jumped into the air and attempted a 180 turn mid air. As soon as he turned, his eyes locked into a never ending mint green directly in front of him. _Those eyes.._ He felt his heart beat in his chest. _Has my heart always been this loud?_ , he wondered. ~thump~He gasped, the floor rushed to meet him sooner than he expected. He lurched forward, toppling Gaara beneath him.

His eyes slammed shut and in that moment, he was lost. The pain of falling, but then landing... on something so... _soft_. He marveled at how soft the form beneath him was. "Naruto." Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the voice calling him. _So soft.._ he nuzzled his face, _except for this rock under my cheek, what the..._ "Naruto!," came the same voice as before, only now, more demanding.

He wrenched his eyes open and looked above him. He was caught in that gaze again. Those eyes that screamed out desperately, reaching out, yearning. It was so easy to lose yourself in them. He looked away for a moment and noticed the gathering crowd. He looked up, then down around him. He quickly realized that he had fallen face down on the Kazekage's lap. He shot up like an arrow. "ehehe," he chuckled nervously and threw his hand behind his head to scratch the back of his neck. "Sorry about that Gaara, I can be so clumsy. ehehehe," he extended a hand to the Kage.

Gaara looked up and took Naruto's hand. He looked around and saw a small gathering of of people around them. The crowd quickly dispersed and turned away as if they had other things to do as soon as he turned to them. He realized he was still holding on to Naruto's hand and let go. "It's alright Naruto.," he smiled at the nin and dusted his robes off. "Come, I will show you to your room so you can get settled. We have an early morning tomorrow."

Naruto followed closely behind him as they entered the building. He quickly became lost in thought while gazing at the sea of red that was Gaara's hair directly in front of him. _I wonder if his hair is soft.._ he reached out as if to touch and dropped his hand just as quickly. Wait what.. Naruto shook his head as if to try to shake something loose. _What am I thinking?! Like when I fell... I... I,_ his eyes grew wide, _I NUZZLED HIS LAP!_ He felt his body melt into a puddle. He was jelly walking. Then he paused and remembered and closed his eyes. His hand went to his cheek.

"Naruto!" His eyes shot open. Gaara had stopped walking and was pointing to a giant door directly in front of him, easily twice his size. "I said your room is here. " Naruto's eye's widened in astonishment and Gaara chuckled. "You will be sleeping directly beside my own quarters. You will have a connecting door with access to my room at all times. As you are to serve as my personal guard, this is necessary. " He watched Naruto's expression seemingly brighten as he spoke. "Now get some rest. We have an early day tomorrow. I expect you in my room, ready and dressed at 0400."

" Yes sir, Kazekage sir," Naruto mock saluted. Gaara couldn't help but smile. He should have been insulted. Had it been any other shinobi, his blood might have easily joined the rest of the blood that tinged his sand. Naruto, however, was different.

"I look forward to what tomorrow may bring Uzumaki." With that last word, he turned to his room, walked in and closed the door silently behind him. Naruto watched and began to rub his cheek.

"I look forward to what tomorrow will bring too, Gaara," he mumbled to himself. He took one last look at Gaara's door then turned to his own and walked in.


End file.
